Existance, not life: Chapter 1
by dragonstailandfire
Summary: Darling and an unfortunate encounter with his Uncle Arturo in this chapter, many other things will occur later on. :)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the League, it is strictly the property of Sherrilyn Kenyon's, if you haven't read her League series go do that now, they are amazing.

WARNING: SCENES OF RAPE AND VIOLENCE AND MALE/MALE CONTACT. 3

Marching through the halls of the summer palace, Darling grumbled under his breath whilst he rubbed the freshest bruise to his face. "Eugh, the thing's I do for this family, and they're all so bloody ungrateful. Especially that stupid bitch face excuse for a mother, watching him beat me half to death whilst she cowers like the pathetic worm she is. No honour, NO FUCKING HONOUR." He smashed his fist into the wall and watched a crack run up to the ceiling and to the chandelier. "Oops..." Before he could think the light, and the ceiling around it came crashing down upon him, rolling out of the way in the nick of time he cursed again before running away from the scene. Oh he'd be in trouble later but now he had to hide, had to think, had to get away from this damned place.

Thinking fast he dove into a giant antique vase as guards ran up and down the halls searching for him, he guessed they had seen his little antic on CCTV, nosy buggers. Grabbing his phone he called Nykyrian in the hope he could save him from his uncle's fist, the last thing he wanted was another split lip and broken rib, sighing in relief as the man in question answered the phone, he sat back in the vase. "Nyk..." he whispered quietly, unsure of whether anyone could hear him. "S.O.S Drey..." He hung up before they could realise he'd turned his phone on and made a transmission.

Sticking his head up from the vase he sized up his surroundings and figured that it was safe to fully emerge from his sanctuary, climbing out slowly and quietly he jumped to hide behind a pillar, and then jumped to hide behind the next and so on, in the hope he could get to his secret hiding/meeting place for Nyk to come get him. As he rounded the last corner his heart skipped, he was going to make it! Freedom in his grasp...well at least for a week or two, he broke cover and sprinted down the empty hall way for all he was worth, sliding into the trap door he turned to the room that held a safe haven for him, grinning despite how much it hurt he looked around...only for the smile to vanish from his face and be replaced by one of utter terror.

"Awww is baba Darling scared...?" His uncle crooned, the bastard had a terrifying look of glee in his eyes, the only light in the room was shining upon his ugly face. At 5ft 10, his uncle was much shorter than Darling and he had a large nose with beady little eyes, his poor wife must have nightmares every time she has to sleep with him. Stretching so his flabby belly showed the young boy stood tall, proud, and fearless. He wouldn't give his uncle the satisfaction of scaring him, not twice in one day...and he could take him so easy, he didn't have to be scared... he could fight as well as Nyk! But the pain did scare him, he didn't think he could take another beating without punching back to the point he killed the vermin in front of him...oh why were Caronese law's so messed up?

"Come here little baby Dardar, Unca Arturo only wants a hug" The man was insane, Darling knew only too well what those words meant and they were not of endearment. Backing into the wall, the boy cursed as he realised the trap door had locked itself and there was no longer an escape route to be seen, pressing himself further against the wall he cried out as his uncle threw a heavy book at him in irritation. He wanted to duck, but dodging only made him angrier... "Don't back off from me boy! You're mine and you will let me hug you!" Arturo charged at him like no one's business. Grabbing Dar by the collar he shook him. "YOU HEAR ME, SUGAR." He shook him some more. "YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE. MY. PROPERTY." With each punctuated word his uncle spat into his face, whimpering as Arturo turned round and threw him down onto the table. "Uncle please! Please sire I never meant disrespect...!" His cheeks went read for begging, he talked about his coward mother but look at him, begging another man not to hurt him like a weak child, but it pleased Arturo when he begged, made him more gentle...kinder in what was about to happen to him.

His uncle produced a brief case and opened it, Darling groaned as he stared at its contents, it had whips, corkscrews, a muzzle, knives and a few other torture instruments he couldn't recognise, all though he was pretty sure one of them was a pair of salad spoons. His uncle laughed in anticipation. "Oh this is Christmas come early...I found your hiding place...I found you in it all alone...and my guards can't watch...oh I have dreamed of this day." He talked softly, like he was loving and caring, running a fat hand over Darling's body once he then removed his top and slid the corkscrew one cm into his belly button.

Arturo groaned as he heard the skin tear and open, laughed as the blood seeped onto his instrument, moaned slightly as Darling whimpered. "You will never..." He twisted the corkscrew in further. "Ever." One more twist... "Ever..." Maybe on more just for good measured, "Damage any part of this house again..." He rammed the corkscrew into his stomach before he could stop himself, growing hard as he heard Darling cry out in pain and sob for forgiveness. "The dust is worth more than your soul..." He whispered in Darling's ear as he climbed onto him, ripping his trousers away.

Darling watched Arturo strip him as he shook from the pain, he was sure the bastard had ruptured the wall of some vital organ, or something it hurt so bad, but his uncle wouldn't have made a death blow, he couldn't kill him or he might lose his power. Screaming as the man dragged a sharp knife up and down his right arm to form pretty patterns Darling writhed beneath his uncle. "Mercy... Uncle please!" He cried, sobbing harder as Arturo only moaned at his movements. "Oh Dardar...do that again..." He cackled, shoving one of the salad spoon lookalikes into his mouth, choking Darling tried to sit up in an attempt to escape but was only pushed right back down by his uncle, who pressed a button at the top of the salad spoon and watched as the other end turned into a blade and cut the sides of Darlings throat. Unable to scream he tried to use his hands to pull it out but somewhere along the line he'd been tied down, whimpering he let his head fall back as he felt the blade leave his mouth, cutting the sides of it even more as it left, thankful his uncle hadn't cut out his tongue he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the massive pains that plagued him. He'd suffered worse...he would be fine...this was nothing.

Arturo cackled at the blood leaving his nephews mouth, the salad spoons were meant for another part of the anatomy but he didn't want to ruin that section...not until he'd enjoyed it fully first. Running a knife just above Darling's balls he smirked as his body cringed in an attempt to cover them and protect them, he put the point of a smaller knife into Darlings slit and cut it, letting out a gleeful giggle as the boy screamed. "Oh Dardar...you make the most delightful noises...now i know why Ryn hurt you, so he could hear you scream..." He laughed as he let his own pants fall to the floor, he slid back onto the table and squeezed Darling's member painfully hard before thrusting himself into Darling's ass hole. Oh yes... he'd dreamed of this...prayed he could one day take him without anyone knowing his preferences. He gasped at Darling's protest, only getting more pleasured as the boy moved to find freedom, he continued this way, hard and fast as Darling struggled before getting tired of having to keep him still, withdrawing he tied darling's legs up also before climbing back onto him and shoving himself back where it felt good, where he needed to be. "Oh DarDar...scream for Unca Turo!"

Darling wailed and wailed loudly, where was Nyk, he needed help and fast! Unable to move he cried out in pain as Arturo continued to assault his exit, never had his uncle done this before. Worse tortures he had carried but never had his uncle done this, Darling gave everything he had to get out of his bindings, but weak from the previous beating and in a lot of pain he eventually just fell back and let his uncle have his way. It hurt, everything hurt, his penis, his mouth his stomach, his arms; he wanted freedom, why wouldn't they let him die? But then he knew the answer. Closing his eyes Darling just sobbed and cried as he waited for the end to come, for his Uncle to leave him alone again, all whilst trying not to choke on the blood in his mouth, eventually his blood loss drew him into unconsciousness, and he was completely unaware of what happened to him next.

Waking up several hours later Darling knew one thing and one thing only. He could not hear, see, feel, taste, smell or move.

_To be continued..._


End file.
